Twenty Five Thoughts
by CrisCrossed
Summary: Twenty-five prompts can tell twenty-five stories. Well. Oneshots. Drabbles? Rated T just in case.
1. Beginning

**Yeah... these are gonna be short, and probably drabbles ^^;; Twenty-five prompts, twenty-five random oneshots. Genres will vary, so that's why I chose General. This is just a little thing me and my pwnsome friend, Stealthwolfe, are doing, so, flame, review positively, I don't care. Don't like? Don't read, m'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Really, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Beginning**_

Feeling the warmth prickle at his pelt, the white warrior slowly opened his eyes, squinting through the sun. Stretching out his forepaws, he glanced around the clearing. _Where am I? _He thought, confused. _Oh, wait, the nursery._ He remembered now. He had fallen asleep outside of the nursery. Again. The tom stood up, shaking out his head, and looked to the sky. Dawn was only now approaching.

"Blackstar," a voice called. The tom turned to see a ginger-furred she-cat padding toward him.

"Russetfur," he meowed, dipping his head to his deputy. "I trust the dawn patrols have been sorted out?" The she-cat known as Russetfur nodded.

"Oakfur, Cedarpaw, Boulder, and Jaggedtooth are patrolling along the ThunderClan border." she mewed, though her voice seemed tense at the mention of ThunderClan. Blackstar grinned.

"I don't trust them either," he meowed, reading her thoughts. "But the Clans are at peace. We must enjoy it for now." His thoughts were suddenly brought back to the recent battle against BloodClan. A shudder rippled up his spine, remembering the BloodClan cats, their claws reinforced with the teeth of dogs and other cats, and their leader, Scourge, who had killed their old leader, Tigerstar, a brand new leader with nine lives still intact, in one blow. The memory of that one event would be forever burned in his mind.

"Life is good," Russetfur suddenly mewed. She was watching Rowanpaw and the newly apprenticed Smokepaw play fighting outside of the apprentice's den. Pushing past them out of the nursery was Tallpoppy, her young kits following behind her. The white leader nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah…" he murmured. Much had past since Brokenstar had been led his tyranny, when Nightstar had let half of the Clan die of sickness, and even when Tigerstar had led them to join with RiverClan and had him and Darkstripe dispose of Stonefur. This next memory brought regret into his consciousness, but he pushed it away quickly.

"It's better now. Like, we've been given a second chance." Russetfur purred gently, standing up and padding towards the warriors den. Blackstar nodded, though he knew she had already left. ShadowClan was rebuilding. Their borders were as strong as ever, protected by fierce warriors who had already proven they would give their lives for their Clan.

He could see, it was truly a new beginning.

* * *

**'Tis very short. Like I said, these'll be short, and probably won't be any longer than this one, unless I get out of this stupid writers block. Also, the next one will be just as bad so, don't like, don't read. Simple. Yeah... Next one'll be up... sometime...**


	2. Hate

_**Chapter 2: Hate**_

My eyes take on an icy glare as I watch him from in front of me. His head is turned, barely looking at the leaders as they rattle off the latest news of their Clans. He doesn't seem very concerned on anyone noticing where his gaze is directed. I look away, attempting to ignore him; though it's hard to do so, knowing his thoughts are filled of her.

My name is Nightcloud. I am a loyal WindClan warrior, have always been, no matter what I have done in the past. There are some questions of my mate, Crowfeather, however. The whispers of what he has done still wander through the Clan, distrusting glances focused on him, as if they expect him to wander the borders once more. I know better. He's learned his lesson; that the heartache is just not worth it.

So why does he still take glances her way? Why does that sense of longing still linger, though it has been so many moons since they had gone off together?

I close my eyes, knowing the answers. He still loves her, will always love her. It doesn't matter to him whether StarClan themselves turn against him for what he wants. It will never change his feelings.

Fury burns in my pelt. My thoughts begin to grow darker, thinking of how he acts toward me. His voice holds a softened loathing when he addresses me, not the same as when he speaks to her or of her. I've always known, even without his small hints, that he doesn't love me the same way, or at all for that matter. He's even worse when it comes to Breezepelt. Praise isn't something Crowfeather ever gave to Breezepelt. That was saved for anyone, anything else that didn't relate back to me. Only a harsh disapproving glance or pointing out his flaws were what he would give his son.

"Crowfeather…" I hear a timid voice mew quietly. My gaze snaps to him, and I try to calm myself, seeing who was near him. Her brown tabby pelt glows in the moonlight, and I could see he couldn't take him eyes off it. How much I would like to tear that pelt to shreds, feel with satisfaction my claws tearing through her fur. It was almost as if she was taunting me, whispering something in his ear, though the expression on her face showed it wasn't anything to do with feelings. Good.

She pulls back, apparently feeling my stare dig into her. She flashes me a half pained, half intimidated look before scurrying away to a bright ginger she-cat in her Clan. I glare at her all the way, my heart racing as my anger grows.

"Nightcloud, hurry up. We're leaving." His cold voice jolts me back. I stare into his blue eyes for a moment before whirling around, following Ashfoot. I feel my eyes growing slightly wet, remembering how close they were just a moment ago, how her muzzle was nearly touching his ear, quiet whispers of StarClan knew what flowing from her mouth. I hang my head, a new emotion surfacing as we trail through our territory back to camp. I hate her.

It's not an emotion I feel often, but I know it's true. Just the thought of her tabby pelt makes me seethe, the knowledge of how they felt about each other making me shiver with silent anger I would only be able to get rid of through a battle. The emotion grew on me, reinforcing itself.

I hate her. I will never be able to change that, even if I want to.

* * *

**I'm back! -hears crickets- ... Does anyone even read this xD? Ugh, I hate this one... no pun intended.**

_**Oiya**_**... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. The other she-cat is Leafpool, incase you couldn't tell. 'Till next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**


	3. Reflection

_**Chapter 3: Reflection**_

The clear surface of the river shone as she looked at it. She closed her only eye, attempting to block out the sight that met her eyes, the sight she was sad to call her reflection. Blindly, she dipped her ball of moss into the water, pulling it back out, sopping wet. Turning so she wouldn't have to see it again, she dashed off through the forest, only careful to not drop her moss or spill all of the water.

She hated when Cinderpelt or Firestar asked her to bring water for the elders and any sick cat that might need it. True, it was needed, but why her?

Shaking her head, she slowed her pace to a slow trot, her head lowered. Whenever she went near the stupid river, or any water at all, it seemed to taunt her, focusing on her imperfections. It made her sick to see them, the injuries that had nearly stopped her from becoming a warrior. Those now made cats, from her Clan as well as from others, look down on her or flinch just because of a single look at her.

"Why do you mock me, StarClan," she whispered through her burden, coming to a complete halt. It wasn't fair that she be chosen to carry this curse. Yes, it could have been worse; She had lived. Not to mention, Cinderpelt had to become a medicine cat because of a leg that never healed all the way.

But no one ever said a word about it.

Closing her eye, the ginger-and-white she-cat began to move again, walking at a pace slower than death. The memory of how it happened was brought forward. A flash of black-and-white, slavering jaws snapping at her, the ominous and frightening growls of _Pack Pack, Kill Kill_. Then, black. She shuddered. It could've definitely been worse.

She could've ended up like Swiftpaw.

Glancing up at the sky, she flattened her good ear, narrowing her eye. It wasn't fair.

Her gaze was suddenly drawn to a puddle of water off to her right. She gazed into it. Hideous. Another reflection she would rather not see, another lash at old wounds still not healed. It was like bathing in saltwater after a long battle.

Too consumed in her own dreadful appearance, she hadn't notice the few raindrops fall before it began to rain, lightly at first. Her reflection in the puddle was distorted, mutilated by the raindrops.

An annoyed thought crossed her briefly, realizing that her trip had been worth nothing; there would be water in the camp now. Might as well bring Cinderpelt the moss back.

Before leaving, she took one last look in the disturbed puddle. She couldn't even tell if it was her anymore, besides the blur of ginger and white mingling together. She sighed.

"Cloudtail is right," she murmured, looking to the now rain filled sky once more. The white tom had been attempting to make her see it didn't matter how she looked; no matter how mouse-brained it sounded, she was still beautiful inside.

Feeling slight consolation as she thought of her mate's words, she headed back to camp, leaving her battered reflection behind in the puddle.

* * *

**I'm tired =3= Review, please?**

**Hope you enoyed, 'till later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**


	4. Escape

**_WARNING: Spoilers for Sunrise lay ahead._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Escape_**

My whole world just shattered to pieces. I needed to get away; away from all of the broken rules, the mistrust, the _lies_. No matter where I went, it would be better than the place I was currently. An escape.

Even if that escape was to StarClan.

Jayfeather tried to stop me, and I couldn't help it; the truth tumbled out. Catching Ashfur off-guard, the fight on the cliff, taking his life, watching him fall into the river without even a touch of remorse. I know I had done the right thing. But no one would understand, no one, except the one cat I hated with my whole heart and soul.

Both Lionblaze and Jayfeather yowled for me as I darted down the old tunnels, meowing their lies of how we could all figure this out together. It wouldn't have mattered either way; I couldn't go back, whether anyone would find out my little secret or not.

Suddenly, my world was _literally_ falling apart; soil and rock was coming down on top of me, drowning me in its black mass. It was quick and almost painless, being crushed as the tunnel collapsed. One moment my vision was being blacked out, and the next, I was opening my eyes to find a blue-grey she-cat sitting in front of me, her tail curled around her paws. Bluestar was the name that immediately came to my tongue.

"Hollyleaf," she meowed after a moment, a sigh accompanying my name. I slowly got to my paws. "Dear Hollyleaf..." Before she spoke again, a light brown tabby cat came bounding past the old ThunderClan leader, touching noses with me once she got close enough.

"Hollyleaf!" she exclaimed, her tail flicking back and forth in happiness. I felt joy rise through my chest as I recognized the young she-cat. But the happiness was short-lived as Honeyfern's ears flattened back against her skull. "You're not dreaming, are you. You have stars in your pelt." I shook my head. There was a cough from behind her.

"Honeyfern, you may visit with your friend after I'm done speaking with her," Bluestar meowed. Honeyfern dipped her head and turned, giving me a sad look before sprinting away. I sighed and faced the older she-cat, sitting as well. My eyes focused on the ground at my paws.

"I'm sorry, Bluestar," I meowed. "I broke the warrior code; my own _birth_ broke the warrior code. I killed a fellow clanmate, and nearly killed my own mother. But," I looked her in the eyes, defiance in my gaze. "I regret none of it. I know I did the right thing." Another heavy sigh.

"Hollyleaf," she meowed, meeting my gaze without any sort of emotion, save for weariness. "No matter how justified you think you were, what you did was still wrong. You killed in cold-blood. That is never right."

"But Ashfur was about to reveal our secret!"

"A secret you revealed anyway."

"That was different!" I was getting irritated by her empty tone, and frustrated that she couldn't see my reason. Though I couldn't see it too well either.

"I will not argue with you," she snapped. Standing up, she looked over her shoulder. "You are here because I have always found you to be intelligent, a loyal follower of the warrior code. You aren't the only cat to have been pushed passed their limits. Your past faults shall be forgiven, as long as you are a loyal member of StarClan. There is no battle here, no fighting between Clans. We are at peace here. Remember that as you meet others." Her tone made it seem as if my being in StarClan wasn't a permanent thing. She turned and stalked away. I sat there for a moment longer, thinking over what had been said to me.

She must have been thinking of Ashfur when she told me that. The fur on my shoulders bristled a bit as I thought of him, but I forced myself to stay calm. If I was lucky, I wouldn't see him for a while.

Standing up, I started to walk towards where Bluestar went, and soon broke into a run. I wanted to speak with Honeyfern, forget my mistakes as I chatted up a friend. However long it would last, I'd found my escape.

* * *

**An update? From me? It's the apocalypse! Ruuun!**

**Stupidity aside, this is oh-so-short, as always. And... worse than the others x.x;; I had no inspiration. Sorry, I'll try harder next time :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**


	5. Sacrifice

_**Chapter 5: Sacrifice**_

"_Watch out!_" she yowls. She leaps in between the kit and the snake, shoving her out of the way. It's long fangs sink into her leg, instead of the young kit's like it would have had no one acted. She screams, her words incomprehensible to only her. Her blood feels as if it's on fire, burning through her veins and scorching her insides. She barely feels the impact as she falls to the ground. There are others, yowling for help. A warm body is pressed near her fur, and a familiar scent washes over her, but even that isn't enough to cool the burning. A spasm ripples over her, and she is soon still. The spark in her eyes fade, and no longer does her blood burn. She knows that she has passed on without being told. She waits patiently to be guided to StarClan, and as she waits, she hears the voice of her beloved.

"_Our kits would have been great_," Berrynose whispers into her unhearing ears. A moment later, a young gray kit bounds up to her, and nudges her, wanting her to follow. Her tail flicks back and forth in happiness, knowing who this cat that she had never seen before was.

"_Molekit_," she says, and he nods. Taking one last glance at the clan she would be leaving behind, she follows the young kit to StarClan. Before they are too far away, she hears a soft whisper in the wind.

"_Go on, Honeyfern. May StarClan guide your paws._"

* * *

**Wooooooooow. Could this have been any shorter? Ai-yai-yai, I need more inspiration. Or patience. Whichever.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this stub.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs completely to Erin Hunter.**


	6. Regrets

**_Chapter 6: Regrets_**

I should have let him die.

No, that's a terrible thing to say. No matter what he did, I was in the right saving him; he was helpless then, after all. It would have been against the code, letting that fox rip his tiny body to shreds. And I have to admit, he was quite an addition to the clans, strong, brave, ambitious, afraid of nothing but losing the power he held.

He would have been the envy of every clan cat, whether they be WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or ThunderClan. He _was_ the envy of those in his clan. Bluestar's deputy, a fantastic hunter, a strong warrior, a stratigizer. He knew what he needed to win his battles, and got them easily. He had been great. But he hadn't been satisfyed. with the power he had. He wanted more.

The battle with the rogues... I will always mourn the cats who had chosen that as their path, those who would rather follow a tyrant than help their clan become strong again. But that has been done with. Whatever he was thinking, trying to get away with killing his own clan... It makes no sense to me. Banishment was the best for him; he deserved it.

I like to think that he was killed by the very power he sought so hard for. Beaten by a mere rogue, one who used to be a _kittypet_, must have been a huge blow to his ego. Bleeding out all nine lives in one flick of a claw... I watched it happen. I often watched him, the sorrows of my regret eating me inside and out. Brackenfoot tried to break me from the regret I felt, telling me I was only obeying the code, but it did no good. If it had been him, wouldn't he feel the same regret, knowing he was partially responsible for the clans almost ending and the code being abolished?

A memory that I remember too much is right after the fox was driven away, the fluffy little kit that would become a cold-blooded murderer watching us leave, wishing StarClan to walk our paths, saying that ShadowClan would forever be his friends, that he would help _us_ someday. Such normal words for a kit, not yet knowing that his loyalty belonged to his clan and his clan alone. I wonder whether he thinks he kept his promise, or if he had forgotten it entirely as one often does as a kit. I will never know.

I was the first to 'greet' him when he came to StarClan. He didn't recognize me, as I figured he wouldn't. Bluestar was the one to send him, proud and unemotional as ever, to the place he belonged - the Forest of Shadows. No one but his mother mourned his exile.

"Still thinking?" a voice asked me. I turned my head to see Brackenfoot sitting behind me, his head cocked. I sighed.

"I can't get it out of my head." He shook his head.

"It's been too many moons for you to still be so upset over this," he meowed gruffly. I got to my paws, my head hanging slightly.

"I've never been one to get over things quickly; you should know that, Brackenfoot." He nodded curtly. Getting up as well, he nudged my shoulder.

"Let's go hunting," he suggested, turning halfway, his gaze still locked with mine. I hesitated before nodding.

"Let's go," I meowed, and took off passed him. He was right at my heels. I still let my mind wander, however. I knew, somehow, that no matter how long I lived in StarClan, I would not get over it. As Hollyflower of ShadowClan, my regrets would never leave me.

* * *

**So... I was reading Code of the Clans, and Code 19, the story about Tigerkit, and it kinda stuck out. Then, this happened. Fascinating, huh? Meh. Woah, this is my fastest update _ever_.**

**All right, so, I have no hate commentary for this. There's a first time for everything, right? Hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I reiterate; I do not own Warriors.**


	7. Believe

_**Chapter 7: Believe**_

She ducks out of the medicine cat's den, checking that Willowshine is asleep before stalking out of camp. Silverpelt gleams above her, daring for her to take a good look at the stars twinkling above her. She keeps her gaze locked on her golden paws.

Reedwhisker gives her a curt nod as she passes, his eyes sparkling with curiosity but knowing that it wasn't his place to ask about a medicine cat's business. She returns it, barely looking at him as she sweeps by. The scent of the nearby stream calms her.

Stopping on a small, soft patch of grass, she sits, finally allowing her amber eyes to slip over the stars. The half moon hangs just above her, reminding her of what she misses this time every moon. She scowls at it, her tail beginning to twitch.

Such a stupid tradition, she thinks. Trekking all the way up to a pool of water to speak with dead cats. Her clanmates speak of StarClan often; thanking StarClan for the prey they catch, saying that StarClan will help them through troubles. It makes her laugh. Dead cats could do nothing to help them; the future of the clans depends on the living.

"So, StarClan, are you once again going to ignore my challenge?" There is a mocking tone in her voice; she knows she's speaking only to the sky. "If you do truly exist, show me!" There is silence, and she sighs. It seems pointless to continue coming here, challenging a clan of cats who do not exist. Shaking her head, she turns tail, running swiftly back to camp.

---

"It will be swift and painless," Willowshine promises, though doubt is clearly shown in her eyes. "I owe you as much." Mothwing smiles, pain still coursing through her body. She knows she's dying, as does Willowshine, Mistystar, and the rest of the clan. She is not worried; Willowshine will be a good replacement. Willowshine nudges a bitter smelling plant towards her - she can't recognize it through her pain - and tells her to eat it quickly. She does as she's told, and slowly she feels the pain wearing, a numbness filling her mouth. Willowshine touches her nose to her mentor's forehead.

"StarClan will welcome you with open paws, no matter if you reject them or not," she whispers, though her voice is unsure. Mothwing sighs, content. Her apprentice still believes in her fictional guardians, not that Mothwing had ever tried to change her mind. It's her choice to believe, after all.

She can finally feel herself slip away, and she leaves eagerly. As she seems to step away from her body, she feels strength returning to her old bones, as strong as they had been when she was younger. She stretches, not knowing what to do now.

"Mothwing," She jumps at the voice, and whirls around. Standing in front of her, looking less sickly than he had last time she'd seen him, was Mudfur. Her eyes brighten, and she practically jumps forward, brushing her muzzle against his.

"Mudfur! What are you doing here?" she exclaims, her tail waving back and forth. He holds his chin a bit higher.

"I'm here to see whether you have given up on your doubt of StarClan." Her ears twitch. He's dead; surely he can't still believe that nonsense. She shakes her head.

"If they exist, why aren't we there?" she asks, expecting him to be stumped. He sighs, glancing down.

"Mothwing… I can't let you enter StarClan unless you truly believe." Her ears flatten against her skull.

"But… if the stories are true, then why didn't you answer my challenge?"

"The same reason you never received dreams at the Moonpool; you don't believe in us. We couldn't contact you." She hesitates, thinking over his words, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but think this is a trick," she meows, sitting down. Sadness fills her mentor's eyes, and he just shakes his head.

"Very well, I tried." He glances over his shoulder to see a spotted she-cat padding towards them, her head held high. She stops right in front of Mothwing.

"Mothwing… I'm sorry," she meows. Stretching out her muzzle, she touches her nose to Mothwing's forehead, much like Willowshine had done earlier. A strange, sad feeling plummets through Mothwing's stomach. "We can not allow you to enter StarClan. You will shadow the Earth forever more." Leopardstar pulled back, shooting her medicine cat one last, sad glance, before padding away, Mudfur at her heels.

Mothwing watches them go, the meaning of Leopardstar's words sinking in. She gets shakily to her paws, realizing that she could now see through her fur, as though it were just fog. She gasps slightly before taking off towards her old den. Her paws never touch the ground.

Already, her body is lain out in the middle of camp, her clan sharing tongues with their deceased clanmate once more. She skids to a stop, her eyes wide. It's like a dream, seeing her own body. Slowly, she stalks forward, wondering what they are saying to her unhearing ears. She immediately walks toward Willowshine, crouching down next to the young cat.

"I'll meet you again in StarClan, Mothwing," her past apprentice murmurs, flattening a piece of fur that stuck out with her tongue. "They must have accepted you; StarClan gives second chances." Mothwing can't take it. She jumps up, racing away from the words that would haunt her till the end. She had been given a second chance, and she had denied it. She closes her eyes, not caring where she goes.

Her paws take her automatically to the place she had once gone to in younger days. She sits, staring up at Silverpelt above her. As she thinks back now, she realizes that perhaps there is some truth to the stories she had heard nearly all her life.

"All right! I believe you now! StarClan does exist! I believe you!" Her yowls echo around her. "I believe! Please, I want to go to StarClan!" Even to her own ears, her meows sound somewhat hollow, as though doesn't mean them, which she knows in her heart she doesn't. Crouching, she places her paws over her muzzle, feeling her eyes growing wet.

"Please…" she whispers.

There is no answer for her desperate plea.

* * *

**Ze longest one, yayz :D**

**Okay, so, Shimmerice requested I do one for Mothwing a while ago, so if you still read it, here you go. Sorry if it's not what you expected. I love Mothwing, I do, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**So... love it? Hate it? Reviews, please! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**


	8. Fate

**_Chapter 8: Fate_**

"Molepaw! Poppypaw! Honeypaw! Cinderpaw!" I puffed my chest out proudly as the cats around me and my littermates called our names. Finally, we were apprentices! I had been waiting for this day for moons! Immediately, I padded over to my mentor, Brightheart, excited to start training. There was a gleam of pride in her one eye; I was her first apprentice, after all.

"What's first?" I asked, hoping for battle training, hunting, anything. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"First, why don't you join your sisters in getting together nests? I'm sure Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw want you to do that immediately, so you don't steal theirs." I groaned and turned away, marching towards my sisters. They were already at the apprentice's den, along with Hazelpaw, sitting outside of it and meowing about what apprentice-hood would be like.

"Hey, Molepaw!" Cinderpaw meowed as she saw me coming. "You might have to go get more moss from Leafpool; there's barely enough for all six of us!" I nodded, hesitating. Leafpool had left camp to go herb hunting earlier; was I just supposed to go and get it, or wait? Hazelpaw rolled her eyes as got to her paws, standing by my side.

"C'mon, kit," she teased, gesturing for me to follow. "I'll hold your paw and help you get some moss." I scowled; I wasn't a kit anymore! Brushing past her, I held my chin high, heading for Leafpool's den.

--

Training went by in almost a blur. Now at fourteen moons, my sisters and I were stronger than we had been, ready for anything. There was strength in my paws I had never felt before, and I enjoyed every second of it, the feeling of slicing my claws through the air. Firestar had finally decided to make us warriors, with the exception of Cinderpaw, who was is the medicine cats den with a broken leg.

My concern for her had turned into annoyance as soon as I heard that she had gone to save Mousepaw from a tree, which he had stupidly climbed and realized he was afraid of heights. She had fallen, and for a while there, we weren't sure she'd be okay. She was fine, but getting bored with being stuck in camp, along with her knowing that she wouldn't be made a warrior alongside her siblings.

"From now on, you shall be known as Molestorm. StarClan commends you for your determination and skill."

"Poppyfrost! Honeyfern! Molestorm!" Again, I felt the same swell of pride I had when I had been made into an apprentice, only double that. Being a warrior was so much more important! Patrols, hunting parties, border fights! Brightheart could no longer make me to stay back in camp while the rest of the clan, even my littermates, were able to be in the fight.

Speaking of my past mentor, she now looked at me with admiration and pride in her one-eyed gaze, more than at the first ceremony. She knew how big this was. I padded over to her, letting her touch her nose to my ear.

"I'm so… proud, Molestorm," she whispered. I nodded. A moment later, Sorreltail came padding up to us.

"All right, Brightheart, let me congratulate my son, too," she meowed, nudging her friend's shoulder. Brightheart dipped her head, backing up some. Sorreltail brushed her muzzle against mine.

"Brackenfur would have been so proud of you," she murmured. I could hear the hurt in her voice; she had taken the death of my father harsh, and I knew she wanted the blood of the WindClan cat that had caused it to spill. She would never say it, though. "All of you." I just noticed that Honeyfern and Poppyfrost had joined us. I even saw her gaze drift over Cinderpaw, watching from the medicine cat's den. I nodded, and padded away from my family, not liking the overwhelming sadness.

"Molestorm," a voice mewed softly. I turned to see Hazeltail standing behind me, her eyes shining. "Congratulations! We're denmates again!" I could tell she was excited about that fact, and to be truthful, so was I. Sweeping her tail down my side, her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"C'mon, _kit_," I had to laugh at the small line that had quickly become a running joke between us. "You can make your nest next to mine." Nodding, I followed her, shivers running down my pelt whenever our fur brushed.

--

"He's _weak_," I snarled at Brambleclaw, the fur on my shoulders rising. The deputy didn't even flinch; his face was still perfectly calm and cold. "We should be taking that territory _back_! What's next? Giving up the forest to WindClan?" I felt Hazeltail lay her tail on my shoulder, willing me to be quiet, but I was too angry.

"Firestar knows what he's doing, Molestorm," Brambleclaw answered calmly. It made me even more mad. "That bit of land wasn't even worth shedding blood over; ShadowClan can have it. This isn't up for discussion, obviously; the leader's word is law." Turning, he padded away towards Squirrelflight, who was watching with her fur bristled.

"Mousebrain!" Lionblaze hissed. He had been listening in nearby. "You shouldn't argue with Brambleclaw or Firestar! You could get in trouble!"

"I don't care!" I snarled. "This isn't about me getting punished, this is about us looking weak in front of the other clans! Next thing we know _RiverClan_ will be demanding territory!"

"Molestorm!" Hazeltail growled, tugging on my ear. Immediately I took a deep breath, not wanting to snap at her as well. "Let it go. We're not weak, and we'll show any cat who tries to take over that we are more than prepared to defend our borders!" I sighed.

"Very well," I muttered, brushing past her. "I think I'll go hunt for a bit. I need to think." I could feel her worried eyes boring into me as I left.

--

I stumbled backwards, watching with horror as the blood began to pool around me, staining my gray fur. Suddenly, I wanted Sorreltail, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, _someone_, to tell me this was just a nightmare and that I hadn't really done this.

"Proud of yourself, Molestorm?" I whirled around at the voice to see myself staring into the unseeing eyes of Jayfeather. It scared me slightly, knowing that while he couldn't see, he knew what I had done.

"I-I'm sorry," I meowed, taking a step back.

"Oh, I know. But you still killed Firestar." His voice was strangely calm, unnerving me even more. He shook his head, sniffing the body of our dead leader. "This must have taken awhile; he still had three lives. You knew perfectly well what you were doing." He turned, padding away from me, away from the bloody mess. "I'll be back."

I didn't wait for him to come back. I took off through the forest, leaving bloody paw prints in the snow. I had to get away before something terrible happened to me. As my mind raced, I found that Hazeltail kept coming up.

She was having my kits, half a moon to wait now. I wondered how she would react, knowing that she was going to be raising the kits of a murderer. She would hate me; a knot formed in my stomach at the thought.

I slowed down, feeling that I was far enough that I would be able to run should they find me. Laying down, I hung my head. One last memory entered my mind, one of when I was a tiny kit, suffering from whitecough. I had nearly died; Leafpool had been able to save me easily. Suddenly, I was wishing that she hadn't, that she had been too late. I would have lost the chance to live my life, but it would have saved so much trouble. I sunk to the ground, waiting with perked ears. I would stay here until they found me, or something else did; whichever came first. Perhaps dying would be the best thing for everyone.

--

Bluestar stepped away from the pool, watching Willowpelt expectantly. The gray she-cat looked solemn as she saw what her grand-kit could have become, had he been given a chance at life.

"That was the only other option?" she asked, not looking up. Bluestar nodded.

"I am sorry for your kin," she meowed. "But I could let this happen; our clan does not need to suffer anymore than it already has."

"I see, Bluestar. I understand," the she-cat dipped her head to her leader before rushing away. Bluestar watched her go, sighing. Such a waste, whenever a young cat was lost. But it was best for the clan. Standing up, Bluestar followed her clanmate. Before she got too far away, she took one last look at the fading picture of the gray warrior, drenched in blood and wishing to StarClan that he would have died as a kit.

_Wish granted,_ Bluestar thought, taking off.

* * *

**I was wondering what would have happened had Molekit lived longer than a moon or two, and this... thing, happened. I think I like it.**

**Whoot, these are steadily getting longer! Hope the quality's still good; I can't judge that. So, review and tell me, please? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**


	9. Infidelity

_**Chapter 9: Infidelity**_

She stopped slowly, creeping forward just a touch so as to be able to see what was happening. The two cats in front of her were close together, his blue-gray tail intertwined with the she-cat's tortoiseshell-colored tail. They weren't speaking, unmoving except for the once time when she nuzzled her head into his cheek. It made the smaller cat watching them sick.

The apprentice watched for a moment longer before she became overwhelmed with spite. She turned and dashed away, leaving them to their secret moment. Her thoughts spun wildly, playing over and over what she had seen. That was no sign of friendship; no, it was something much, much more.

_How _dare _he!_ She snarled in her head. He was committed to another already! _My mother!_ The blue-gray she-cat, avoiding her pelt color for fear she might attack herself out of anger for him. She slowed down once she came up to the camp entrance. Robinwing nodded to her as she passed.

"You won't tell anyone I let you outside after dark, right?" the fidgeting brown she-cat asked, her tone worried.

"Of course not, I promise," Robinwing left out a sigh of relief. The apprentice padded inside. She yawned widely, unaware until now how tired she was. She crept towards the apprentice's den slowly.

"Where were you?" The she-cat flinched as she heard her sister's sleepy voice from inside.

"Stretching my legs for a heartbeat," she responded quickly, her voice hushed as she slid into her nest next to the white she-cat. Snowpaw shook her head, going back to sleep. Curling up, Bluepaw laid her head on her paws, not wanting to sleep.

_He looked… happy,_ she thought, somewhat bitterly. _Happier than I've ever seen him with Moonflower. _Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to forget what she had seen. She still hoped for the attention he had never given her, but knew that it was even less likely now. Silently wishing for a fix to this mess only she and they knew of, she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Soooooo... update! Heehee, this is terrible. Sorry to anyone who reads this if you were expecting something good :D I was readin' the Bluestar Super Edition and... came up with this. Fun fun fun. Tell me if you like it? Oh, a few things...**

**Paw: Heya :D! Thank yew 3~**

**FallingSnow14: Yeah, I doubt he would, either, but It was fun to come up with. Heh, how can you not like a character you've never met ;D? Thanks for reading!**

**Blanc Expression: Thanks! Thanks for reading :3**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**


	10. Hunting

_**Chapter 10: Hunting**_

She slipped stealthily through the night, her heart pounding in her ears, the knowledge of what she was about to do, of what she _must_ do, bouncing back and forth in her brain. She knew where he was, had the opportunity, and had the courage; this was her last chance.

Over the last nights she had debated with herself, wondering whether this was truly the right thing to do, whether she should tell her brothers, and when it should happen. Now was the perfect night; he was all-alone, after all. The timing couldn't have been any better, either. Just a day before the gathering? She had lucked out.

The only hard part had been creeping past a tired Mousewhisker, which actually hadn't been difficult at all. He barely noticed as she brushed past him, not even mentioning the stench of determination mixed with anxiety. She took this as sign that, while she would be breaking the code, StarClan approved of what she was doing. StarClan's approval was what drove her forward.

It wasn't long until his scent, a sour smell to her, surrounded her. She followed her nose, trying to detect the most recent scent, which led her in a straight line. He must have been hunting.

Finally, she saw him, muttering to himself about something, "such a loss," she heard him say. She crept closer, eyes locked on only him; she cringed as she carelessly let her foot snap a twig. His head up, ears pricked, mouth open to catch any scents of prey. After a moment, he chuckled.

"You can come out from hiding, little mouse," he meowed playfully, though there was a dark edge to his voice. "You haven't been sentenced, yet." A heartbeat passed before the she-cat stepped out from the bushes, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight. Her tail twitched, itching to spring at the tom that had caused her so much grief. The gray tom in front of her held his chin high, eyes scanning over every hair on her pelt. He chuckled again.

"So, you came here for a reason," he observed. "Come to make a nice little speech about how what I'm doing is wrong?"

"I already told you, I don't intend to beg," she spat. There seemed to be a flash of fear in the other cat's eyes, just now sensing her anger, but he seemed to push it back. He fluffed out his fur somewhat, trying to make himself look bigger.

"Then leave. Your annoying meows and angry stench is scaring away everything from here to camp." He waved her away with his tail, turning his back to her and sniffing the ground. Fury burst through her heart at his superior tone.

"Mistake," she growled. Before he could turn to see what she was doing, she had already sprung, sinking her teeth deep into his neck. He yowled in pain, and attempted to turn, wanting to fight back. She felt his claws rake her pelt, but that only made her tighten her grasp. It wasn't long until he slowly started to give up, and soon he went limp in her grip. Making sure he would no longer move, she gently let go, her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears.

_What have I done!_ She thought desperately, the realization of what she had just done finally hitting her. She could taste his blood in her mouth; even after she had spit it out, the taste was still lingering on her tongue. Breathing heavy, she sat down, glancing around nervously, hoping for a sign as to what she could do. She finally was able to see where they were; a small cliff over seeing a river that flowed down into WindClan's territory. Without a moment's hesitation she stood, nudging his still warm body to the edge and finally rolling him off of the cliff. She watched as the stream slowly drifted his body towards WindClan, sweeping him away. All evidence of his existence would be gone forever by sunhigh the next day.

Her eyes flickered up to the sky, specifically the moon hanging above her head. There was not a single cloud in sight, no storm or lightening to hint at a bad omen. She took a deep breath, satisfied.

"I did the right thing," she meowed to herself, closing her eyes. "This would have done more than hurt Squirrelflight if I allowed him to live. I was only abiding the warrior code."

_Protecting the warrior code by breaking it. Sounds reasonable_, the echo in her head, strangely in the sound of Sol's voice, hadn't shown up in some time. She ignored it, shaking her head. Backing up, she padded away towards camp, easily pushing the image of the fallen warrior out of her mind.

* * *

**It's official: I suck :D!**

**I have no comment for this. Except, what's up with me and my cats hearing voices? Also, the she-cat is Hollyleaf, if you couldn't tell -barely specifies who its about- Tell me if you liked or didn't like, please! -prods review button-**

_**Pawzeh: Yeah... it was confusing, huh? Sowwy ^^;;**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**


	11. Trouble

_**Chapter 11: Trouble**_

_He was trouble. She knew that. But right now, as she gazed into his eyes, those icy blue orbs that never seemed to defrost save for when she was concerned, she couldn't help herself from following him, to the ends of the Earth, or less dramatically, away from their home lands. He was more important than her duties as a medicine cat, more important than the cats who needed her - or rather didn't need her, as long as Brightheart continued to trouble herself with helping Cinderpelt, though she wasn't needed. He was her true love, she was sure._

"Oi, Leafpool, wake up!" The angry meow roused the brown tabby from her sleep almost immediately. She glanced around, her heart still thumping furiously from the memories that plagued her dreams. Her eyes finally settled on an annoyed looking black tom his amber eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole clan, you were mewling so loud."

"I'm sorry, Spiderleg," she mewed, stretching out her paws and yawning widely. The irritable warrior just grumbled and laid his head back down, curling his tail around his nose. Leafpool flattened her ears against her skull, wide awake and no longer able to get back to sleep, though it had to only be moon-high. Slowly and cautiously, she rose to her paws, creeping out of the warriors den, making sure not to disturb her clanmates further. The cool air seemed a gift from StarClan as it swept over her body, a relief from the hot and stuffy warrior's den. She looked up at the sky.

Silverpelt gleamed and twinkled far above her, lighting the ThunderClan camp with a faint silver light, helped by the half moon. She cringed as her eyes caught the half circle, knowing that if she felt the need the medicine cat's den would be empty, Jayfeather, her former apprentice, up at the Moonpool, sharing tongues with StarClan. The knowledge that really, it should be_ her _going as well prompted a pain in her heart. As she often found herself feeling, the wave of doubt at abandoning her post swept over her. She shook her head.

"No," she mewed, closing her eyes and looking down. "I don't deserve to hold that honored title." She believed this with all her heart, though it pained her to say it. She bowed her head and marched toward the camp entrance, wanting to make up for not being able to catch anything as she hunted earlier. She would give back to her clan in the only way she felt she could, though she didn't feel she deserved the title of warrior either, whether it killed her. She would forget all of the trouble her feelings had caused her, and live in the shadows of her clan, wishing she could give so much more and take so much less.

* * *

**Oh lawdy, what's come over me? A new story _and_ an update? Jeebus...**

**To be honest, I don't really like Leafpool; never have. Not mention, I'm a Crow/Feather and Crow/Night shipper. I do feel sorry for her though. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Leafpool.**

**(P.S. Why do I make these cats so emo?)  
**


End file.
